Date Night
by 12 Days of Fangirling
Summary: I had it all planned out every small bit: the lights, the food, the chairs, the decor, everything. It was going to be the perfect date. It had been so long since Annabeth and I had had one evening to ourselves. And I mean, dates aren't that hard, right? Boy, was I wrong. One shot. Percabeth. Read and review


**A/N: First of all, thank you for all the positive reviews on my last fic! Made my day. Anyway, I'm expanding my fandom horizon here and I present to you my first Percabeth fanfic… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. All credit to dear Uncle Rick who is probably just sitting in his office with a sinister smile on his face like "Haha! They have to wait till October for Blood of Olympus in which I crush all their OTP's hopes and dreams. Haha". Anyway, that's a whole other story… while I ponder that one why don't you read this one**

Downfall of being a demigod, you don't exactly get to go on a lot of dates in high school due to the whole "being a freak" thing so this may not come as a surprise that Annabeth is my first serious girlfriend or rather the first girl who took me seriously.

And ever since we escaped the hands of Death, quite literally, well Annabeth hasn't exactly been the same. She's distant which one would expect from someone who just escaped from Tartarus but she wasn't distant with everyone. In fact she was quite comfortable with the others, it was me she was distant from. Her boyfriend (I still have to get used to that title), the person she went through hell with.

And I have no idea why. I don't know if I've done anything wrong and she won't even talk to me. I've asked her countless amounts of times but all she does is shake her head, kiss me on the cheek and tell me it's nothing. And while that answer may have worked the first 20 times, now all it did was add another brick to the invisible wall forming between us.

She wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming my name after her latest nightmares and no matter how much I ask her I always get the same reply, "Oh Seaweed Brain you worry too much. It's a stupid nightmare, forget it" and then she turn away from lying on her side to go back to sleep, that is before the next nightmare strikes.

And I know that she is more than capable of taking care of herself being daughter of Athena and all but still, she's in pain and there is nothing I can do. But then again if she won't even tell me what's wrong, how can I help?

So I after pondering the situation from every angle whatsoever I came to the conclusion that she was planning to break up with me. It was the only explanation to her aloofness.

And that scared the living daylights out of me. I didn't want her to leave me. I mean with everything changing in our lives, she was the one person who kept me grounded. Most of the people on this ship had a home, but for me… home was where Annabeth was. As cheesy as it sounds, she was my world.

So anyway, I decided to get some advice on the scenario and I went to- wait for it- Leo. No that was not a typo, you read it correctly, Leo. I went to Leo Valdez for relationship advice. Rock bottom guys… this was rock bottom.

At first Leo suggested that I should and I quote, "just hit that" after which I probably made a pretty scary face because he had hurriedly covered with another idea, "take her out on a date, girls love that stuff"

At the time I had laughed at him saying Annabeth wasn't like most girls unless _most girls _could beat the crap out a guy twice their age without a scratch.

But now that I had actually had time to think about it, maybe Leo wasn't completely full of nonsense.

So that's what I decided to do. I decided to take Annabeth on a date. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Boy was I wrong

There were 7 of us on a boat so it was kind of hard to find a secluded spot where no one would come but Leo promised he'd make sure everyone cleared off the deck that evening so Annabeth and I could and I quote once again, "do our business"

So after our little discussion I went up to find Annabeth, she was talking to Piper about something. Both of them wear leaning against the railing, a few tendrils of Annabeth's hairs were being blown out of her ponytail because of the wind.

Catching site of my Piper muttered some ridiculous excuse that sounded a lot like, "Oh look! Oxygen!" and quickly left leaving Annabeth and I standing there alone.

"So… umm… I was wondering, if you would… umm…" I started. Mentally cursing myself I struggled to get the words out coherently.

"Spit it out!" she said somewhat impatiently. I flinched at her tone and then immediately composed my expression to hide my annoyance.

"Willyougonadateiwithme?" I finally asked her really fast in one breath.

"Right" she said dragging the 'I' sound, "so I'm just going to pretend like I know what you just said" she said. She looked like she was about to walk away.

_Gods Percy! Get a grip! _I mentally scolded myself before taking a breath and asking her again.

"Will you go on a… you know… a date with me?" I said. Her eyebrows rose so high a part of me was scared they'd just float right off. She clearly had not been expecting that.

"Uh… sure" she said uneasily, "where exactly?" she asked.

I knew Leo had agreed to have the deck clear but I had different plans. "That's a surprise" I said trying to put on the most mysterious look I could muster. Judging by her expression I probably wasn't doing a very good job nonetheless she smiled and agreed to be down on the deck by 8 that evening.

I spent the rest of the day getting everything ready for what I thought would be a perfect date.

I had it all planned perfectly, being son of Poseidon I had managed to pull some strings and so I, Percy Jackson, was going take Annabeth on her first and best underwater date.

It was already 6 by the time I finished getting everything set up. I went up to the deck to see if anyone was around before swiftly diving into the murky waters below.

From the ship the waters looked dark and scary but once I was inside them it was a whole new world. The dark waters were actually a shade of bluish green the kind of color that wasn't usually natural.

There was an entire world down here unseen to the earthly eye.

Green seaweed snaked its way across the waters while colorful fish weaved in and out of its turquoise stalks. The sea bed clearly visible to me was decorated with oysters and plants in colors I had never even seen. Sea creatures big and small, floated around comfortably.

I half expected to see a jellyfish wriggle its way into the calm underwater paradise.

Next to all this was the massive air bubble I had created in which two chairs were fashioned out of oyster shells. It was a little more tasteful then I'd prefer but it would have to do. The entire scene was set perfectly, I really hoped she'd like it.

To be truthful I hadn't exactly done most of the planning, I mean where you are the son of Poseidon, it doesn't take that long to get someone to plan everything out.

Swimming back to the surface, instantly drying myself as I stepped out, I made sure no one had seen me before proceeding to try and find something to wear.

In the end I had to borrow Jason's shirt because I didn't have a nice one. I wore it with a pair of jeans. When you're a demigod, things like fashion and accessories do not take much of a priority.

At exactly 8, Annabeth showed up dressed in- well- jeans and a t-shirt but she had let her hair down in a feeble attempt to make it a little special.

I walked towards her and opened my arms and right there I swear, she shrunk away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently maintaining my calm but inside a storm was kindling.

I knew the answer even before she said it. It was the same thing every time. "It's nothing, don't worry about it"

Not once had she confided in me. Not once had she told me what was going on. If I had to bet, I'm pretty sure Piper or one of the others knew. But not me, not her boyfriend, the one who had always been there for her.

"Just forget it" she added. And that was it, the last straw. And that set me off.

"Don't say that!" I snapped suddenly, Annabeth looked up, shock outlining her features.

"Stop telling me to let it go! Because I won't! If you are going to break up with, just do it! Stop leading me on" the words were out of mouth before I could stop them.

"Break up with you" she seemed genuinely shocked, "Why the heck would I want to do that?"

"Well I just thought because… well… I mean, why won't you tell me anything? Why are you shying away?" a small voice in the back of my head was telling me to shut up before I did any real damage. But a majority of me wanted to get it out. It was like the filter between my brain and my mouth had stopped working and days of pent of feelings came pouring out.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth's voice was rising, with that dangerous tone that meant that I should stop talking right now.

"Ever since we got out of Tartarus you won't even look at me unless absolutely necessary. You talk to the others all the time but with me you don't even-"

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" she finally yelled rendering me silent. Anything that was about to say vanished and I could only stare at her.

"I was supposed to fall inside alone" her voice was barely a whisper now, guilt flowed through every syllable. Her powerful stance grew timid and she looked down unable to face me. She didn't cry but I was pretty sure if I pushed any harder she'd break.

When I didn't say anything she went on, "You could have saved yourself that day… but you didn't"

All my anger had disappeared, "Annabeth, I don't blame you. I told you I wouldn't be away from you. It was my choice. And either way we escaped. We're okay"

She looked her from the ground, "But that's the thing Percy, we could've died in there… and it would've been my fault! What if, what if that happens again?"

I didn't grace that statement with a reply, walking forwards I covered the distance between us in two long strides and wrapped my arms around. Resting her head on my chest, her breath finally slowed down to the normal pace.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"You don't have to apologize"

Moments like these were rare for us for two reasons. 1) We were constantly surrounding by people or… you know monsters. 2) Annabeth isn't the mushy "No, you hang up first!" sort of girl nor is she the "When I see you the stars dim" kind of girl. She's more of the "Breathe in my direction and I'll beat the crap out of you"

And as rare as these moments are they are also quite short-lived. And this was no different. The moment we broke apart…

"Jeez I thought you'd never let go" a female voice from behind us said. I'd recognize Piper or Hazel's voice in a heartbeat and this was neither.

Riptide was out of my pocket, uncapped and in my hand before I'd even turned around. There in front of us was a girl, well a woman. She was in her early twenties or so it seemed. She had flowing red hair till her waist and mesmerizing green eyes. She was easily taller than me but she wasn't the gangly and lanky type of tall, she was the perfect supermodel type of tall.

A small part of me wanted to run to her and kneel before her to do her every bidding but the rational, stronger part of me won. _Empousai._

"Empousai" Annabeth hissed taking out her dagger, voicing my thoughts.

"Wow she's smart" the woman- empousai said sarcastically.

I didn't wait another second, I lunged for her but she was too quick, she dodged my jab gracefully and laughed. Her laugh tinkled through the air piercing the silence. She red hair was blowing in the wind and she looked like the kind of person you'd find of the cover of _Vogue._

Her amusement made her stall for a minute and Annabeth used that to her advantage and ran at the empousai her dagger brandished ahead of her. The empousai- who called herself Jesse- managed to twirl out of the way just in time. Annabeth was about to shout to Leo when Jesse lunged for her. Fire was a powerful weapon against empousai but it came with a catch, older empousai could survive the flames, and although this one looked young you never really know.

Annabeth fell buying Jesse just enough time to kick Annabeth's dagger out of immediate reach. While Annabeth recovered Jesse turned her attention to me but I was ready. Riptide aimed at her heart I charged ahead catching her off surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth running to retrieve her weapon a couple feet away from her.

Focusing my attention on the threat ahead I ran forward, she moved out of the way but not fast enough. The tip of my celestial bronze sword managed to the nick her and she hissed in pain. This momentary delay was all Annabeth needed, using her window of opportunity she lunged for Jesse.

There was a loud scream and Annabeth's dagger managed to go through Jesse's torso. The empousai doubled over, vulnerable for a second, making it easy for me finish the job, I'll spare you the details.

The empousai exploded into a cloud of dust leaving Annabeth and I panting for breath.

Annabeth was the first to recover, "Gee Seaweed Brain, I expected something better for out date then a crazy empousai but then again it's you so who am I-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence, I was already kissing her.

I wasn't going to let this date be a complete waste.

**A/N: So that's it. Hope you liked it! Review please! I'd love to know what you think about it.**

**-A**


End file.
